Telling Mother
by Ghirahim is Fabulous
Summary: Annabeth and Nico are telling Athena about their relationship. The problem is that the other gods are there to. Nico/Annabeth, mentions of Percabeth and implied Perachel. Rewrite sometime in the future I would say. No flames! OOCness!


**Telling Mother **

**Changes Made For This: **Yes, just for writing this story I am making a few changes. But it is called Fanfiction for a reason!

_-_**Nico is the same age as Annabeth for the sake of this. I know what you are thinking: What about Bianca? Well, if she was around fourteen in the books when they found them, I am making her thirteen when they found her and as Nico's twin. They are both sixteen in the fiction, and the propechy never happened for Nico, only for Percy who is a few weeks older than Annabeth, and two or three months older than Nico. **

**-This is taken place AFTER TLO, so no HoO series at all!**

**-It wouldn't matter if Nico turned 16, the propechy has been completed by Percy so it does not mater. **

**-Rachel is not the oracle**

**NO FLAMES**

**WARNINGS: **This is ALL Nico/Annabeth. I do like Percabeth a lot more, but I thought of this while laying down because I was sick home sick all day and had nothing better to do. Rated T just to be safe.

**Pairings: **Mentions of Percabeth, Nico/Annabeth, and Perachel.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV _

Nico gave me a faint smile and we were about to tell my mom. I always thought a day like this was telling Poseidon also, but luckily it wasn't.

Nico and I have been dating since the end of the titan war and my hasn't figured it out yet. And she happens to the be the goddess of wisdom. Wow. And it has almost been a year and no one has figured it out. I mean yes, the entire camp does know, but none of the gods do. Even Aphrodite who keeps sending me emails (I honestly don't want to know who gave her my email in the first place) about how Percy should dump Rachel and go to me. She then mentioned something about us having children and raising the most adorable family. I honestly don't care.

Percy and I may have been through a lot, but for some reason it feels like I have almost met Nico before. I know fate must want us together, but they say we can have another life. Maybe we were together before? The door to the elevator opened and we stepped out to see the newest renovations to Olympus.

Each step I took made me feel even more nervous. Nico noticed and said, "Annie, don't worry. I am the son of Hades, I will be fine! Besides, she doesn't hate me that much. I think."

"That doesn't help very much, Nico." I whispered.

"Think of something happy." Nico said.

"Wow, a son of Hades knows the term 'Happy' that is really shocking." I cracked a smile.

"You make me happy." by that comment we were somehow already in the throne room. All of the gods (not Hades of course) were present.

The gods looked at us and no one really spoke for a few seconds. I scheduled this week off for showing them my newest plans. They were assuming I would show up next week with the seventeen new requests I have gotten. All from Ares and Aphrodite. One wants statues of guns and himself while the other wants mirrors everywhere and Percabeth statues. It disgusted me a bit for the requests of what they wanted it to look like.

"Annabeth." Athena smiled fondly at me.

"Oh hey Annabeth! I have more requests for the Percabeth statues!" Aphrodite called out. I could tell that Nico was getting a bit angry. I looked at him in the eyes and sent him the 'calm down, I don't care about Percy that way' look. He actually knew this look a lot because I give it to him a lot when Aphrodite campers say we look so adorable together.

"Annabeth has no feelings for that sea spawn that way." Athena growled.

"Yes she does!"

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes, she loves him!"

"Hey! I actually don't lady Aphrodite." I shouted to make the two stop fighting. Aphrodite's eyes almost fell out of her head. She looked ready to go in the corner and cry for hours. But she also looked pretty angry. On the other hand, Athena was doing the happy dance and the others looked shocked that I didn't like Percy.

"Who do you like?" apparently Aphrodite didn't notice Nico standing next to me. No one really did.

"She still hasn't figured it out?" Nico laughed and brushed his hair to the side. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. It was my mom's turn to freak out.

"A son of Hades!?" she hissed. Poseidon was getting a kick out of this aswell as the Olympians that hated my or my mother.

Aphrodite was silent for a second before screaming, "NICABETH! NICABETH! OH THIS IS GOING TO BE A BETTER COUPLE THAN PERCABETH! I KNOW IT WILL BE!"

Maybe I should have just IM'ed Athena or something. Nico was just laughing at everything. "How long have you been dating?"

"A year." I whispered. She didn't catch it at first but had me repeat it several times.

"One year and you haven't told me? Just... no! What happened to Percy?" she asked me.

"He is dating Rachel." I mentioned. Poseidon told us that he had no idea that his son was dating Rachel at all. He said that he actually never really liked Rachel in the first place. I didn't care at all.

Nico then whispered into my ear, "maybe we should get going. I want to take you out for dinner."

I nodded and then continued to listen to a few of the arguments that have broken out. One about how Nico and I should never be together and the other about Rachel and Percy. Nico and I looked at each other and asked me if I wanted to sneak out.

As we did I could hear my mother screaming my name to get back over there. I knew that this wasn't the end of the arguement with my mother yet.

"Don't worry Annabeth. We still have to tell Hades." Nico laughed. Great.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this was filled entirely with OOCness, but PLEASE do not flame. I do not accept them. I am probably going to end up in the near future rewriting this story.

So if you do like Percabeth and just wanted to sit here and bash the story about it, just walk away. I don't want to hear any of your complaints. Just walk away. What I do for the water temple.

The sequel maybe out in a few days!

This was completely rushed and I know I shouldn't just sit here and post it. Whatever though.

**-Ghirahim is Fabulous**


End file.
